Saskia
by The Moth ate the Butterfly
Summary: ON HOLD FOR AN INDEFINATE AMOUNT OF TIME "You swore, Capsicle will make you put a dollar in the swear jar." Tony said, childishly sticking out his tongue. "You actually have a swear jar." "Yes, wish we didn't but Cap would have our combined ass if we didn't. And also what he doesn't know won't hurt him."
1. Saskia

A description of this chapter:

Meet Saskia Potter, a university graduate at the age of 17 and witch. Meet Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist and all that yadda, and is her uncle. Saskia and Tony are related through her mother Lily Potter nee Evans, way before Lily was born her father had an affair with Maria Stark. Maria had grown tired of her husband's infidelity, that affair led to a child, the one and only Tony Stark.

The last Stark had no idea he even had a biological family until that night, the night he received a letter saying he had teenage (English) niece that needed looking after as both her parents were dead and her aunt, uncle and cousin were deceased due to a car accident. The day after Tony obtained the letter, his niece appeared in all her glory.

This chapter's song is: Kick by Spanish Love Songs

Warnings: mild swearing

She literally appeared on Tony's doorstep holding an old-fashioned trunk. His apparent niece did not look happy to be there. She had jagged short hair that flew everywhere in her anger, startling forest green eyes that were rimmed with black and flecked with gold, amber and silver. She appeared in extremely tatty war-torn clothes and yelled at the sky: "Of course you had to leave me on his doorstep with no explanation to why I am there at all. I am not happy!" A letter appeared in her hand, she read through it, sighed and muttered: "Of course, this will obviously explain why I randomly appeared here with no way of getting back." She thrust the letter into Tony's hand and entered the Avengers tower.

"Umm, hello," she said, finally acknowledging her audience, her statement sounding more like a question, she was obviously extremely socially awkward. 'How can someone from Britain the other side of the world come here and not be jet-lagged?' was Tony's first thought. "Hi, come in." She entered the tower the Avengers call home.

"So what's your name? I can't just call you niece."

"Saskia Lillian Potter."

"Your name means protector of mankind," Tony said, bemused.

"You got a problem with that."

"No no, just wondered why."

"My mother's side was German and she wanted to honour that. But unless you want to be murdered in your sleep before you can even comprehend what is happening you will not call me Sasha."

"Can we keep her?" Natasha and Clint emerged from the lift. "We saw everything and she is amazing."

"Well, you don't really have a choice. I was dumped on Tony's doorstep with no way of returning but I do need to go to England soon to sort out some things to do with a man who made things personal. So you're stuck with me."

"We'll give you a tour of the tower. I'm Natasha and this is Clint," she said, gesturing to a sandy-haired man with blue eyes and a quiver on his back. She gave him a look when Clint opened his mouth to speak. "You can call me Nat."

"WHAT?" Tony burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer, his tone accusing. "You don't let me call you Nat."

They walked away and the newly named Nat stuck her up her middle finger, back still turned. "You swore, Capsicle will make you put a dollar in the swear jar," Tony said, childishly sticking out his tongue.

"You actually have a swear jar."

"Yes, wish we didn't but Cap would have our combined ass if we didn't. And also what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Saskia looked at the Black Widow, face filled with awe and she ran after the extremely dangerous woman who could kill her with a pen. They entered the lift and set it to take them to the first floor, Saskia had already seen the ground floor and Tony was likely to want to show her the basement where he and Bruce Banner did their experiments, inventing and general sciency stuff. That specific day the music in the lift was particularly annoying (you can only listen to Yellow Submarine by the Beatles so many times in a row without losing your mind), Saskia thought.

'If the music in this lift is this irritating all the time I might have to 'accidentally' use my magic to short out the lift's music feature.' The lift stopped, telling its occupants that they had arrived at their intended destination. They exited the lift and Saskia fazed out halfway through Natasha telling her all about J.A.R.V.I.S. which stood for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Her magic was telling her to go up the stairs, so she did so in a trance-like state.

The young woman reached the rooftop garden and sat on a bench. She waited, thinking before she pulled her sketchbook and pencil, which she couldn't go without. The young woman's art was her escape from the poisonous, polluted world she lived in. She thought about who she would have been dumped with if she really did have no relatives, or even worse if she didn't have something to express herself with. The sad girl drew, she poured her heart and soul, all her insecurities, into her pencil, making it move as if on instinct. It was her escape from the harsh reality that one day she would have to face without her tough shell that made her so indestructible and unbothered by the slander of her peers. Her magic panned out around her moulding itself into a sort of comfort blanket and created a comforting melody composed of pianos, violins and flutes.

When she drew she had an air of freeness around her and her magic wanted to preserve that. But as soon as she stopped, that feeling was gone, replaced by thoughts of death that she could never fulfil. She looked at her drawing, it was of a small girl curled in a foetal position surrounded by her demons she knew immediately why her mind had her draw this. It was her inner turmoil, the never-ending war inside her. The melancholy girl absentmindedly cast a Tempus charm, thinking her wand was in her hand when in reality it was a pencil. She blinked as the brightness of the charm snapped her out of her trance-like state and the young adolescent realised that she didn't have her wand in her hand, but why was it so bright? And, how did she just have a pencil in her hand? This must be some sort of a trick, no-one can do magic without a wand, or, at least anyone who isn't Merlin, but he's been dead for centuries.

After an extremely long conversation with herself, she decided to keep her ability to do wandless magic, along with it being a possible mutation, to herself. It was filed into the deepest darkest part of her mental library next to her other major secret. She was the unintentional master of death unable to die. It was depressing knowing that everyone you know and love will die around you but you will stay the same, lost in the abyss of death calling out to her but never truly claiming her. She was frozen in time until all versions of everything dies but, of course, death is an immortal thing, you cannot have life without death.


	2. Is the world corrupt?

**Bello, sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the last. It just felt like the right place to finish up. Anyway this is the chapter, feel free to review.**

**A description of this chapter:**

**Natasha looses Saskia and Tony looks into Saskia's background.**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

_When Rome's in ruin,_

_We are the lions free of the Colosseums_

_In poison places, we are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

Young volcanos - Fall Out Boy

* * *

Nat burst onto the rooftop in hopes of finding Saskia, she did find her,but she also found she couldn't breath and Saskia was drawing and singing a few verses of 'Forest' by Twenty One Pilots on repeat.

_" I scream_

_You scream_

_We all scream 'cause we're terrified,_

_Of what's around the corner_

_We stay in place 'cos' we don't want to lose our lives,_

_So let's think of something better_

D_own in the forest_

_We'll sing a chorus_

_One that everybody knows_

H_eads held higher,_

_We'll be on fire_

_Singing songs that nobody wrote_.

The young girl's strange power retreated inside her body. Her eyes snapped open, "Natasha, what brings you here while I ponder on the big questions." Saskia gained an inquisitive look on her face. "I've been looking for you for hours, also what do you mean by the big questions?"

"Questions like: What is a person's purpose one they have fulfilled their destiny? And what is the purpose of the concept of life and death?"

"Why do you think so much, nearly everyone your age is out there getting drunk or whatever?"

"Well one needs to grow up one day, I just had to do so quickly. What with the happenings at my school, thoughts tormenting my mind every hour of the day and my relatives."

"What thoughts torment you like that?"

"Thoughts like, sometimes I feel like my life is a lie, like I'm never… free from this world and it's a spiderweb of corruption. Most of the time all I can think about is how everything lives to die or be broken in some way or another. I express these thoughts through art and music, I simply let my thoughts flow into whatever I am holding." At Natasha's look, which told her what would be asked next, she added: "I'll show you later. How do you express your bottled up thoughts?"

"I take photographs of whatever calms me down." Saskia made a sound of acknowledgement. It sounds like you inner muse is geared towards the lighter, more vibrant things in life."

"This is strange I feel like I've known you all my life!"

"Kooky right, that's what talking does to you. I'm going downstairs, you coming?"

"Sure, I'll take you to Tony who will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?!"

"Yes you know bedroom, bathroom, things like that."

"Ooohhh, OK."

"JARVIS, where's Tony?"

"Mr Stark is currently in his basement workshop, would you like me to direct you to him?" Saskia jumped at the sudden voice but her face almost immediately returned to its expressionless mask.

"Yes please." Then Natasha turned to Saskia, "That's quite the mask you got there."

"Thanks, I think."

Meanwhile:

Tony Stark typed frantically on his keyboard trying to find some sort of a back story to his apparent niece, but all the records of her existence available to the sort of public, stopped at the age of 11. After that all that told him of her existence was the occasional doctors visit, and as was said, he was her only living relative with her aunt, uncle and cousin dead due to a car crash and her parents and godfather dead under mysterious circumstances. He decided to look into the Dursleys, Saskia's previous guardians and all the slightly sleep-deprived man could find was that they didn't care for their ward's wellbeing and made the inhabitants of Privet Drive, their home, believe she was a delinquent and a bully when in fact it was her cousin Dudley who was arrested for multiple counts of destroying private property and doing generally illegal things. Tony couldn't help but help laugh and think that his name was the reason for him committing crimes.

* * *

**Character profile #2**

**Name: Anthony Stark**

**Alias: Iron Man**

**Nickname(s): Tony**

**Age: 39**

**DOB: 29 May 1970**

**Parents: **

**Mother: Maria Stark _nee _Carbonenell. Born: ? Died 17 December 1991**

**Father: Howard Stark. Born: 15 August 1917 Died: 17 December 1991**

**Extra info:**

**Tony was orphaned at the age of twenty one.**

**He has shrapnel inching towards his heart that is kept away by an arc reactor placed on his chest.**

**He is publicly a superhero that goes by the name of Iron Man.**

**He is a genius and graduated from MIT in 1986 at the age of fifteen with a master degree in electrical engineering and physics, he was a "summa cum laude". **


	3. Or is it the people in it? I

**A description of this chapter: Thor arrives with grave news and Tony has Saskia take a DNA test.**

**Warnings: Mentions of murder.**

* * *

**"Diversity is strength. Difference is a teacher' Fear difference, you learn nothing."**

**\- Hannah Gadsby**

* * *

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Teenagers - My Chemical Romance

* * *

Tony Stark was frantically typing at his keyboard desperately looking for anything on his apparently deceased half sister and her family. He nearly noticed anyone enter his lab or look over his shoulder, thinking that the person who just entered was Pepper he absently said, "Could you put my coffee on the table, Pepper."

"It's sweet that you think that I'm Pepper but I don't think she would like me to be your personal assistant because you would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere and I would be responsible. Also, if you want to know anything about me, my parents, and my relatives." She spat the last bit out like it was poison, "you can just ask, you don't have to do any of your fancy pants hacking. Oh, and Nat asked me to ask you where I would be living ."

"Hang on a moment." There was an awkward pause were Tony shut down what seemed like millions of files and Saskia didn't know what to say. "Where is Natasha?"

"Honestly, I don't know, she where a moment ago when we came down." Tony muttered something about stupid super spies and huffed. "Come on then." Annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Umm, OK"

"And you'd better remember the way to your room"

"Yes sir." It hurt Tony slightly that he was addressed as sir, but he realised that Saskia was new to this and she didn't know him enough call him Tony, so as long as she didn't call him Mr Stark he didn't care.

"Breakfast is normally at 7 and try to be early so you actually have food. Everyone is normally starving and will eat anything that anyone cooks even if it gives us food poisoning which does happen a lot when anyone but Pepper cooks so on that day everyone will descend upon the food like sharks would their prey. And on that note I'll show you where you'll be living and I've arranged a family history test thingy just to make sure you are actually my family and you aren't lying about you being my family."

"If it was upon me I would be in my house mourning the untimely death of my godfather gods bless his soul, having prank wars with twin terrors who have been quite accurately been named the twin demons, and having fun which my godfather told me to do in his will, but of course I can't do that anymore. So which room do I have to live in for as long as it takes to get home?"

"You're floor is floor fifty."

"OK, floor fift-you what!?" Saskia exclaimed, "A whole floor, how tall is this building?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Um about one hundred and fifty floors." He said, his statement sounding more like a question.

"That sounded like a question." Saskia said. "Maybe you should go to a lift and see how many buttons there is."

"Or I could just ask JARVIS which stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System." They said the last bit in unison and Saskia told Tony that Natasha had already told her that little titbit of information.

By the time their conversation had ended they had arrived at the fiftieth floor as they had taken the lift.

There was a large boom and a blinding light as everyone made their way to see Thor. When Saskia hesitatingly made her way to the rooftop, Thor had just started to say what he had heard, she cracked the door open a smidge so it was open enough to see and hear everything but not open enough so everyone could see her. "My friends, as part of Loki's punishment the all-father has decided to send him to midgard to fix the damage he and the chitauri had caused. He will be arriving in four midgardian days which is one day in Asgardian time." Thor said gravely

"No I-" Thor cut Tony off.

"Unfortunately it is not up for discussion. Once Odin makes his mind up about something, there is no going back no matter what anyone says. After all, his decision is final." He said bitterly. Saskia fell through the door and had to stifle a yelp just as Tony said fine, his good mood quickly dying out.

"Who is the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one behind you."

"There isn't one behind me." The insane genius exclaimed just as he turned around. "Oh, that's Saskia my alleged niece.

"I'm not amazing at blood magyks, but she seems to be who she said she is."

"She herself actually told me how much she would rather be at her house than here and the only reason she hasn't gone already is because I arranged for a heritage test."

"She as you so nicely put it is right behind you and if you don't stop talking about her like she isn't here, she will punch you in the face."

"I sense ambient magy-"

"Shut up." A steely glint in her eye told Thor that if he didn't do as she told him, she would find a way to kill the immortal being of immense power.

Saskia huffed, "When is this test-doctor-person coming again?" She started pacing.

"Soon!" Tony half yelled, "I can't just make Doctor Olimpia appear on command. If I could, he would never leave. But apparently he has other patients." Tony Said sulkily.

Saskia stopped pacing, "What is Doctor Olimpia's first name?"

"Apollo, why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that you Doctor is called Apollo?" At Tony's look she elaborated, "Healing is one of the Olympian god Apollo's domains after all. And where do the Olympians live?" Tony opened his mouth to answer, but the teenager was on a roll, "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. They live on Olympus and are called Olympians. Apollo's surname is Olympia."

At that moment JARVIS told them that they could go through to the lab because Doctor Olympia was waiting to be seen in the lab which had a room next to it which could be used for experiments which might have to be quarantined and doubles over as one of the many medical wings, and stood before the man of science and medicine awkwardly.

Dr Olympia's POV:

"Take a seat. I just need to take some blood it won't be a minute."

I opened my bag which contained my medical equipment including a tray with a lid containing needles to draw blood and vails to collect samples and as I took them out I saw the girl flinch. "Honey it won't hurt," I said in my patented 'It's going to be OK' voice "Or at least not much." She must have heard me as sho flinched again which left me thinking, 'Dam, how good is this girl's hearing to have heard that?' I couldn't think of anything to make her feel better about it which was strange, so I looked at Tony, but he just shrugged. "So I will need your names and birthdays so I can put it on your file."

"Saskia Lilith Potter, and my age is 15" She said tencely.

"Anthony Edward Stark, and I am 39." He said. "But don't you already know that?"

"Yes, but I have to start a new file for this sort of thing." And jotted it down before saying, " "Tony, you first." He pulled up the sleeve of his tee-shirt andI sanitized it with some alcohol before pulling up the plunger drawing blood from his arm and the crimson liquid slowly filled the glass container and I used my epic godly powers to store it. I got fresh equipment out of my bag and turned to Saskia. She flinched once again as I turned to her with my tray holding the necessary stuff, Tony tried to calm her down but it didn't work. As a last resort I just said "Give me your arm and I'll do the rest."

"O-ok." She held out her slightly shaking arm and I rubbed it with alcohol, she closed her eyes, no longer shaking, but almost inviting the inevitable object the would pierce her skin.

* * *

**Sorry for procrastinating, and making you wait this long but I had a slight case of writer's block, and I had a few technical difficulties meaning my tablet decided to die, but don't worry, it's resurrected now. **

**Yes, I may also kinda make this a Percy Jackson fanfic as well :D****magyks ~ the Asgardian's brand of magic.****39 feels like a good strong age because my trusty sidekick google is not as trustworthy as I thought as it gave me ages varying from seventy to thirty so I just made up his age**.

**No corpses of elecrical items were harmed / dug up from a bin or something in the making of this chapter.**


	4. Or is it the people in it? II

**A short recap of the last chapter:**

**(I feel like I'm writing a recap for a soap opera or something, but whatever, I spent about ten minutes coming up with it.)**

**Tony calls for a test to determine whether Saskia is his niece or not and they lose Natasha in the process, Saskia reveals that she would rather be in England than America in the Stark tower and Tony shows her to her floor; Thor comes with extremely grave news, Loki is coming to Midgard as a part of his punishment, he almost reveals the wizarding world to the Avengers but Saskia's glare which she had been able to master over the years cuts him off with the promise to find a way to murder him even if he is immortal.**

**A description of this chapter:**

**The DNA test comes back positive, Saskia sort of explores her new floor, the condition of wizarding Britain is revealed, Saskia kind of has a flashback, Hermione and Saskia's parentage is revealed (Even though none of you was curious of it the first place). Though Saskia's not as much as Hermione's.**

**Warnings: Mentions of homosexuality and war.**

**If you don't like this, then for God's sake, what are you doing reading this book?**

* * *

_I'm driving here I sit_

_Cursing my government_

_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement_

Tear in my heart - Twenty One Pilots

* * *

**No-one's POV:**

_A few hours later_

"Uh congrats, Tony. You're an uncle!"

"What! I mean, there was always a possibility that I could have a sibling, considering good 'ole Dad's reputation, but I never actually thought that I would be an uncle."

There was a moment of silence as if the two men were waiting for Saskia to say something like, '_Oh my god, I'm the niece of the great Tony Stark, he is so amazing and I have to tell my friends about this immediately' _and then to whip a phone out of seemingly nowhere and start texting with fingers flying across the screen with a spider-like grace that all of today's youth seem to possess while texting.

But instead she said, "Can I go now, I have more important things to do than this and I've already wasted enough time with this rubbish" Both the other people in the room stared at her, both thought something along the lines of, 'What happened to the girl who trembled at the thought of needles, who seemed so very scared, who looked like she was terrified of her own shadow who was in the room a couple of hours earlier, is this some kind of elaborate mask that needs wearing down to show her true self.' Tony spoke, but it was on a completely different subject "You can go _but _I am giving you a curfew of 11 o'clock is that clear."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," The girl said

"Then what can you do?"

"You just need to trust me, and you do realize that if you don't let me go I'll leave anyway."

The girl walked to the lift and entered it, waiting until the doors closed before asking JARVIS to go to floor fifty, once she got there and after seriously contemplating how much the lift's speaker would be missed if it somehow went 'missing', she explored the huge floor, when she got out the lift she was faced with a blank corridor and a door with a couple of different locks on it that she made a mental note to set those soon. Once she entered the huge apartment she was faced with a living room with a comfy looking L-shaped sofa with what seemed like a million throws and pillows on it and a big TV that dwarfed the wall it was hung on, it had some gaming stuff hooked up to it d the walls were painted royal blue that she knew one of her friends would love *cough* Percy Jackson *cough* and smiled, she then walked through a door and saw it was a small kitchenette and table with four chairs surrounding it, it had a combination of green, dark grey, and blue tiles with a little fridge stocked up with food. The girl exited the room and made her way to another door, this one was a bathroom she then entered the last room which she found was her new bedroom it looked very cosy. The bed was king of the universe size and was drowned in pillows and blankets, there was a big bookcase and it was filled with books of varying languages, but mainly in Norse as it was the language the came easiest to her, there was a huge fluffy rug that made her want to dive into it and stay there, but she knew she couldn't, she had a job to do. Scrunching up her nose in concentration, she apparated into the battlefield that was once known as Diagon Alley, gone was the joyous location where people shopped for their school supplies and hung out with their friends, and in its place lay was a shell of its former self, the once happy streets now radiate hurt and despair as beams of energy varying in many colours shot from all corners of the derelict buildings.

Hitting both sides making them fall like puppets with their strings cut, their last moments painted on their faces some frozen in eternal terror, some set in grim determination, and in a few cases, a small smile. People from as young as thirteen shot spells meant to kill their opposition, the very embodiment of darkness, people who wouldn't even blink if told to kill their family, and would do so without a second thought, they were called the death eaters and only answered to their leader, Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the magical community and kills without remorse. The alley was littered with bodies from both sides, the once bright buildings, dull and as lifeless as the corpses that surrounded them, devoid of any light that may have encompassed the buildings, replaced by only darkness which smothered the place like a thick blanket making it hard to breath for most fighting for the light side as they had only just been introduced to the major battlefields. Medics sprinted around the field of death directed by their head healer, Poppy Pomfrey. Most of St Mungo's had fallen around the same time as the ministry which had succumbed to the promised power of the dark side, the once majestic building now in ruins.

Saskia sprinted across the battlefield to where her best friend, Ron stood next to her other best friend Hermione who was studying a map, both were tense as if they expected to be attacked at any moment. "Have Forge and Gred completed operation infiltration"

"They have successfully bypassed _his_ camp and have set the traps they should be coming back now, as if on cue the twins made their way over to the tent the three friends were in and as they entered, a faint ground-shaking boom was felt causing all those of the dark side to stop their fighting to wonder what the Hell the explosion near their camp was leaving themselves open to an attack, over half of the Death Eaters fell because of those few seconds they left themselves exposed. "I'll take it that it was a success then." She said addressing the twins.

"Yes, commander,-"

"-The mission was a success-"

"-The enemy base has been infiltrated-"

"-And our team are now-"

"-Raiding the camp." They bounced their speech between each other like a tennis ball.

"Commander, would you go to Hogsmead, that's where our most inexperienced are, so they may make some mistakes and we all know that we cannot afford another one of those, especially now we're so close to ending this pointless war, it's been going on for that long, I think most have forgotten what it's original meaning is."

"OK 'Mione" The girl who was known as Genesis on the battlefield as she and Lord Voldemort started this war and she sure as hell will finish it said to her head strategist who on the battlefield was known as Lilith as when she had to fight it was like she was one with the shadows, and she apparated to Hogsmead and calling all of her troops in for a retreat and asking where their supervisor was after yelling at Kathryn Hahn, one of the head Valkyries for allowing her most inexperienced troops march into battle unprepared, she really didn't want another mishap that could cost lives. Her spies were only just getting over the deaths of their best, Severus Snape, or as he liked to call himself when on missions, Alan Rickman. No one knew why he liked to call himself that and when they asked him, he would say, 'A tribute to an old friend who unfortunately lost a battle of his own.' And would look extremely sad for a bit so no one pressed on the subject.

The girl who should have been too young to even think about the deaths of soldiers, friends gave instructions to a group of soldiers who should still be worrying trivial teenage things like how they look and if so and so likes them, aging from thirteen to fourteen with an older mentor, because what better way to learn how to fight than to actually fight in the terrains they would fight in as unsupervised she apparated back to base and asked if Hermione would be able to step aside for a couple of nights, after giving her trust to her second-in-command and instructing the poor boy who went by the name of Steven Pinker to activate operation 007 (She always did have a soft spot for muggle fiction) and left.

As the two left Hermione asked, "So what is so important that you need me to take a couple of days off just to do it?"

"It turns out I have this uncle who doesn't want me to go anywhere or do anything, hell he even attempted to give me a curfew!"

"'Kia," The war-hardened girl said to the other, cautiously, "That's just what overprotective adults do when it comes to children."

"But that's the thing I've only known him for a day and he feels the need to dictate over the things that I do." She had basically raised herself in that small, damp, dark cupboard before she got to school and finally knew that other people cared about her and what she did, so the young adult wasn't used to having a parental figure other than the faint glimpse of a long forgotten memory; her mother feeding her, telling her stories on other languages that only she and her mum could understand, congratulating her with a voice full of joy as she took her first steps, and crying, pleading in her final moments, begging Voldemort to kill her instead, her mother's body collapsing like a broken puppet and a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with a half rotten face showing layers of muscle and bone and bits of peeling bluish-gray skin, yet on the other half was skin a white as snow, ruby red lips, luscious silky black hair, green eyes that were almost identical to the woman lying next to her and her daughter, yet at that moment in time filled with poison more potent than anything on the earth that Lilly Evans, no Lily Potter as she had taken the name of that ridiculous mortal boy to mask the scent of her daughter. The woman fell to he knees and cradled the fallen body in her hands before releasing a cry of pure anguish that left even the emotionless finding tracks of tears running down their face, the small girl Saskia started bawling her eyes out but reached through the bars of her cot as if to try and comfort the strange woman that seemed oddly familiar yet when she woke up from that dream she could never put her finger on the feeling, it always seemed oddly familial though. So as a young girl she would dream that it was a long lost aunt or grandmother from her father's side of the family come to whisk her away from the dank cupboard she called a home as her aunt took great pleasure in stamping out all hope she had that her mother had any other sisters after she brought up the dream in the back of her uncle's car on the way to the cinema, Mrs Figg had broken her mandible tripping over her favourite cat, Peggy needless to say she wasn't her favourite now and Petunia's friend who Vernon always forgot the name of and thought her last was Homer (the friend's name was, in fact, Jodie Comer and was a very good actress meaning she was busy most of the time however when it came to having a cup of tea with Petunia if she was in the area she would normally drop in. It was the only time Saskia was allowed out of the cupboard to do anything but cook and clean, she was also given a semi-decent dress to wear so she wouldn't dirty the furniture with her dirtiness.'I am glad to say that there was only your drunkard freak of a mother and me, we didn't have another freak in the family and if we did, why would _you_ care you're more of a freak than your mother'

'I had a dweam about a pwetty lady who looked like my Mummy, I thought she might be family.' The small girl said, not able to pronounce her Rs correctly. Girl, what have I told you about proper pronunciation, you are to read the dictionary out loud until you can pronounce everything correctly.'

'Y-yes aunt Petunia.' The dictionary was the only book Saskia was allowed to read until she was required to go to school and was exposed to the huge world of books from fiction to nonfiction, fantasy to sci-fi, horror to dystopian, she read it all. The library was her sanctuary, she knew Dudley would never even think about setting foot in there to pick up a game of 'freak hunting' with his friends. There she even made her first friend nice boy who went by the name of Collin, he was in the year below her but they still got on fine as they both had been alienated by the rest of the school which was wrapped around Dudley's little finger, well the student body at least, the teachers were thoroughly on the side of the outsiders as they seemed more studious and respected everyone, even those who alienated them, they formed a rag-tag group and called themselves the outsiders after a book that they all liked and identified with, minus the murder and gang fights of course, well, maybe the gang fights, but not the murder they felt like they were the greasers and Dudley and the rest of the school was the socs. But anyway back to Saskia's conversation "Well then he feels responsible for you and wants to protect you." Hermione said.

**Time skip to a few days later:**

"But I don't neeeed to be protected." The younger girl whined and created a set portkey so she could use it as many times as she liked, "'mione, hold on. We're going to America 'cos you're going to help me convince my uncle and everyone he lives with that I need to go away for undetermined long times for the sake of our world and many others, oh, and don't worry about not telling them about magic, I've got permission from the gods to tell them seeming as though I'll have to live with them!" She said with fake enthusiasm. The older girl held onto the glasses case and Saskia said the password which was 'Lily-flower' which was apparently her 'father's' nickname for her mother. And they appeared outside an extremely tall building with a huge 'A' on the front. Saskia cast a _scourgify _herself and then on Hermione, who knows how dirty they were from the battlefield, and entered the building going through the huge metal detector "Welcome Saskia, you do not have your security badge, I suggest you get a guest one from the desk." So she and Hermione did and Happy no longer looked like he was going to have a heart attack. They went through the scanner again and JARVIS said "Welcome Mrs Potter, would you like me to tell Tony that you have somehow arrived on his doorstep when you appear to still be on your floor."

"Yes please, JARVIS. Could you also get everyone to go to a meeting place, I need to tell them something."

"OK, Mrs Potter, who is the lady next to you so I can add her to my database?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm here to help 'Kia to tell her uncle and the people who live in this tower what she needs to say."

The two girls entered the lift and told JARVIS to take them wherever the Avengers were which they later found to be the rec room. Clint was sprawled on a couch playing a game on the TV which was somehow bigger than the one on the wall of her living room occasionally yelling curse words at whatever it was that had offended him, probably a flaw in the groups defences, Natasha was playing with a knife and was perched on the pool table where Steve was playing with Bucky, and Tony and Bruce were having a sciency conversation. Saskia cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her, "How did you get out of your floor," Tony pulled out his Stark phone and checked, "you're still there!" The girl that no-one recognized but knew Saskia quite well turned and looked at her, "Of all the stupid things you could do, you forgot to-" She cut herself off and then muttered to her self, "Never mind."

Bruce, Bucky, and Steve looked at the newcomer all with the same expression painted on their faces, the one that said who the hell is this stranger. Tony answered their unsaid question, "This is Saskia, my niece who is _meant_ to be in my care, but I can't look after her if she doesn't follow some simple rules."

"Well, I'm sorry for having something better to do than follow your silly rules."

"My God, have you always been this infuriating."

"Gods."

"What?"

"The right term is gods, there are multiple including the one God. And I'm sorry about Saskia, she's not used to people caring about her and she has practically raised herself. You get used to the fact that she has obvious issues about obeying rules over the years." The bushy-haired girl interrupted before either could get too angry and do anything that they would later regret.

"And just how long have you known Saskia?"

"Well since we were what, six?"At Saskia's nod, she continued, "So eleven years or thereabouts. Oh, I'm Hermione by the way."

"Hello Hermione, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help Saskia explain something important that can not wait."

"What, what's so important that Saskia here is sneaking out of my supposedly safe tower with multiple people who would know if you left like it's nothing."

"Shall we tell them what's going on and then get proper introductions underway? I mean it's not like the ministry will crack down on us."

"What ministry?"

"The ministry of magic. To put it bluntly, magic is real and there is a secret society of people like Hermione and I, witches and wizards."

"You must be joking," Tony scoffed, "magic is something you tell to small children in fairytales."

"I can assure you, Mr Stark-"

"Tony."

"What?"

"Call me Tony."

"Well then, Tony, magic is most definitely real, as real as you and I, and I can show you if you'd like."

"OK then, show me." Hermione then proceeded to do the same piece of magic Professor McGonagall showed her parents when they didn't believe her, she turned the pool table into a pig.

"And you," Tony said turning to Saskia, "how does this involve you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, I also have magic, though I would prefer not to show you as it can be rather," She paused for a second os if trying to find the right word, "violent."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that recently I've been overpowering the most mundane spells when using my wand-"

"So don't use your wand."

"Exsqueeze me?"

"Don't use it, your wand, use your hands instead."

"But no-one but Merlin has been able to do that, and he's been dead for a good nine hundred years. He was the original, he trained the freaking founders who went on to become some of the most powerful people in wizarding history." She said, her voice becoming increasingly louder and faster, "So no, I don't think I can.

"'Kia, it's always worth a try."

"Fine" the headstrong girl ground out, weighing the pros and cons of doing such a thing, but gradually her natural curiosity won over her pessimistic thoughts on how it wouldn't work. She tried a simple _Luminos_ and to her surprise, it worked (She had forgotten about the wandless magic thing back in chapter one, she had bigger things on her mind) "So there, there's your proof that magic exists, can we continue?"

"Yeah," Tony said reluctantly.

"The wizarding world is in deep trouble, to say the least, we've been at war for over twenty years, opposing a man who uses the alias, Lord Voldemort, think of him as a modern-day Hitler, he wants to '_purify_' the wizarding community. To kill all those of '_dirty blood'_ like Hermione and me when our kind is the ones that are keeping our world from falling, without the introduction of new blood we would have died out years ago. I should explain, in the wizarding world there are three… let's call them tiers, at the top, they are the first class, the purebloods, basically, the ones that force cousins to marry just to keep their family's blood '_pure_'. There are the ones in the centre, they are the second class, the half-bloods like me, the ones borne of a pureblood and a muggle (a non-magical person) or a muggle-born. Those are the phenomena, the ones born with no magical blood in their system whatsoever until them like Hermione here, they are the third class, the ones looked down on, the purebloods even have their own variation of the n-word for them," She turned to Hermione, and murmured "Do you mind if I show them your scar?" At the older girl's nod, she pushed up her sleeve where there was a jagged knife wound that led into an inscription that reached her shoulder. It said '_mudblood_' they all gasped, even Thor who had just walked in the room to announce his and Loki's arrival, though that was for a different reason. There were two war heroes just standing there in the middle of the room, one of them being _the _Genesis, the other being Lilith, a woman who normally stays out of the battlefield unless it is absolutely necessary, and when the two worked together, there was nothing that could get in their way.

When Thor opened his mouth to speak, he let out a squeak and just stood there with his mouth open.

"What my brother means is that as you can tell, we have come down so I can serve my time on Midgard. And hello there, Granddaughter." from the teams gaping faces and Tony's gaping face mouthing 'how' over and over, Loki could tell that she hadn't told them yet. "How have you not told them about the gods yet," Loki looked puzzled, "What have you been doing?"

"Explaining the magical community as that seemed direr to say, seeming as though 'I' am sitting on my bed reading a book at the moment." Her Grandfather nodded and seemed to accept the girl's answer. For now. "Also is it that hard to believe that the gods in their _immortal_ life would come down and to the," she took a pause before dramatically saying "The devil's tango." Steve looked confused until Bruce took pity on him and explained that the 'Devil's tango' was just another word for sex, he then turned an unflattering shade of blotchy red-pink and looked embarrassed.

Tony couldn't help but butt in, "But who would want to do it with him." He said waving insensitivity in the general direction of Loki, Saskia scoffed before saying, "Say that to half of my family." Loki raised an eyebrow, form flickering back and forth from a poison scarred face to the slightly friendlier one of the faces that the Avengers were used to.

"Well yes, Alex is still dating Magnus, Magnus then has extended family of his own, meaning Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Tyson, TJ,-"

"Hang on wait, did you just say TJ, as in civil war TJ, as in _dead_ TJ."

"Well yeah, where did you think all warriors go to, heaven, oh no, they go to Valhalla, I hope one day you make it there, though you wouldn't be on his floor you would be on the floor for, how old are you," She quickly did the math in her head, 121! So you'd be going to possibly Peggy's floor. Anyway, shall I continue with the names, where was I, oh yes, Nancy, Rachel, Sadie, Carter, Amos, Mycroft, Grandmummy, Aunts Harry and Clare presuming they are back together and Harry's back out of rehab, Bianca, Kufhu… Oh, I could go on for ages,"

"But isn't

Kufhu a baboon, of course, but he is still intelligent enough to hold a proper conversation unlike some." Anyway, So there's this huge war of which I have to command, no idea why I mean 'Mione would be a better leader than me."

Hermione glared at the younger girl, "You know bloody well why."

"Oh gods Ron's rubbed off on you, no actually, it's my Papa when he catches Dad doing something stupid like pretending to have committed suicide and not showing up for two years, I thought Papa was going to replace him with that awful woman, what's she called, oh yes, Mary"

Tony butted in, "Um, should I be doing something about your home life if one person you live with-"

"Dad." she interrupted, "It's my dad who faked his death, but then it was to keep safe, Papa, me, Mrs Hudson, and possibly Molly, I do faintly remember them having a fling once. And you do not need to call the social services, yes I do see your right hand inching towards the phone in your trouser pocket, your increasing twitch in the eye indicates a nervous tick, but you're not nervous, so neglect from the mother, no not the mother, she was the kind one, but the father, he had no hand in raising you, did he, oh, he did, making you quickly angered by child neglect after going through it. Oh and you were obviously desperate to please him if the old childlike hope in your eyes have anything to go by and the fact you are folding and unfolding a piece of paper in your left pocket and judging by the fact it is blue with white squares on it suggests construction paper, you invented one thing that your father took notice of, so it had to be big, the fact that it has creases all over it you resent the paper but always try to make it look like it hadn't been crumpled up hence the smoothing of the paper every time you fold it." She then turned to what looked like thin air and asked: "So, how did I do, also how long have you been standing there."

"The whole time, the explanation of magic was rather long-winded though," Hermione rolled her eyes at the man and his partner "Well Dad, some people just can't let their small, mundane, pedestrian brains that magic is real. So," She said, pointedly changing the subject "how did I do?"

"You missed one small detail. One so small I barely noticed it was there, I'm sure John knows," He turned to the smaller man, "Do you remember when we first met, that insufferable man from Barts introduced you to me?"

"Of course I do, you asked me Afghanistan or Iraq, then decided that we were going to be flatmates, and sprouted out some facts about me in the process, getting my sister's gender wrong! Oh and then I remember you mumbling about me not minding children and you left" The smaller man - John - exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that."

"You said that to my empty chair with Paganini stood there. I went out to get milk." He looked slightly accusing. Hermione snorted "Well you know what Dad's like when he's got a case."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Hermione's dads, Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes, it's a pleasure to meet you," John said.

"What exactly do you do for a living because last I heard, Sherlock was a fugitive, and dead."

"That was two years ago, Sherlock was right about Moriarty, as usual, his name was cleared and next thing you know he's walking around alive."

"OK, but there's one thing I don't get, how is Hermione alive, she looks like a genetic blend of both of you."

"I can tell you that one," Tony turned to face Hermione, "My Dad had a study partner in uni in between his rather illegal acts, he somehow impressed her with his intellect, in fact impressed her enough to reveal something, that she was the Greek Goddess Athena and would grant him with a child that would look like a perfect combination of him and his other half, soulmate, if you will and a couple of months later I was laying in a golden basket with a letter, one in Ancient Greek that only I could read at the time before Dad decided to learn which took him a few hours, I remember being quite annoyed with him and the fact that he had read the letter meant for only me. Anyway, a bewildered John moved in seven years later so I was eleven and was at my first year of Hogwarts. So that's how I'm alive."

"Now can we get onto proper introductions. Let's get into a circle. Can I go first, I'm going first? Hi, I'm Saskia Potter or Evans, also known as the Genesis."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger or Watson-Holmes, also known as Lilith."

"I'm Sherlock."

"Hello, I'm John and I'm often called Dr Watson or Dr Watson-Holmes if they remember."

"I'm Natasha, also known as the Black Widow."

"'M Bruce 'nd 'm also known as the Hulk." He said quickly not pausing for a breath.

"HI, I'm Tony, also known as Iron man."

"Bucky, also known as the Winter Soldier. "

"Hello, I'm Steve also known as Captain America."

"I am Thor, God of thunder."

"Do you have any relation to four, God of numbers." Saskia couldn't help but say and Hermione snickered.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief and lies."

"Yo, I'm Clint, also known as Hawkeye."

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**A quick note, I won't update this story this month or so because:**

**A) School has started so I have less time to write, and B) I am currently writing one-shots about Lily and Hela and Sherlock and John to get to know them better and to make sure we all have a better grasp on their side of the story and to just have a back story to their relationships so they have some sort of substance to it so they do not seem sudden and shallow, while we will see a lot more of Sherlock and John, Lily and Hela will be mentioned a lot less frequently so you won't get to see as much character development as you will Sherlock and John as, of course, Lily is dead and Hela is banished to Niflheim, and C) I am a huge procrastinator. **

* * *

**Just so you know, Saskia can leave America and the Avengers tower but she has to return within a week (I was reading through it and spotted the blatant plot hole, at least it was glaring, flamboyant and dressed in the colours of the rainbow to me, but I think I**** was the only person who really saw it) **

**Which I, the author, will call an apartment from now on**

**What else can I say, It had all the necessities in it like a bath, shower, toilet, and sink, what do you want me to do, describe the toilet.**

**May he rests in peace.**

**I had to name her favourite cat after my own.**

**And lo I, the author have been cursed to name all Rick Riordan characters she knows to exist and probably more, please stand by while authorbot.3000 reboots.**

**I couldn't help but add that small bit one day I will do a proper story on this but for now, this will have to do. If you can't tell I've been having a bit of a Sherlock marathon and in doing so, discovered Sherlock fanfiction, I scoured the internet and there was not one Sherlock is Hermione's dad fanfics that I could find, and then Sherlock/John put the icing on the cake, and sometimes while watching, I can't help but want to bash their heads together just to see what would happen, ya know.**

**I would definitely recommend reading the outsiders or at least googling it if you haven't read it at some point in your life. **

**Also, I will give you ten virtual blue cookies if you can tell me who the lady that Saskia remembers is.**

**Oh, and this is Saskia's playlist: **

**playlist/0IWx4o4DZc8XnzVLPJRpSy?si=dYi0p_SoT5aX7L-UGa3m6w**

**If the link doesn't work then go to Spotify and type in Saskia, it should come up.**

**Also, I somehow just got an electric shock up the bed of my fingernail.**

**Also, also, well done for reading down this far, here's a**** virtual blue cookie and a high five, please high five your screen now *She makes a sort of spastic ****motion with her hand and then realises that no-one is high fiving back, and I have the beginning and the end planned out, but I'm having trouble with the middle (It's hard and it's almost time to go back to school which is kinda depressing).**


	5. Omega I

**Sorry if this is kind of jolty, I started writing this almost six months ago and got distracted because I sometimes have the attention span of a four-year-old and the only reason I have picked it up again is that I'm a terrible procrastinator and 'I'm writing' is a great excuse to not do useful stuff because it means I'm not lying on my bed staring at my ceiling for hour on end. I know that this is short, by the way, it's meant to be like that.**

**Also, I have decided to recommend a song every chapter, this chapter I recommend _Disease_ by _Beartooth_ because**

**A)It's got like a thirty-second breakdown in the middle and**

**B)It's just a great song in general**

* * *

"Now that we are all acquainted with each other and the idea of magic, can I talk about the war?" Saskia stood up from the circle and started pacing, no, this was not Saskia, this was an emotionless killing machine, this was a ruthless foe and formidable ally, this was a being that looked past Dumbledore's warped ideals set in his mind by his former lover, past this façade of good and unto his rotten core. This was a war-hardened thing that held no remorse and was the only one that killed Death Eaters who held no remorse for the 'leader of the light's' death, for their lack of a leader, of a mentor. "If you don't mind, I'm going to call a few people to help tell you everything," Hermione pulled Saskia aside.

"Who are you going to take out of action for a few days?" she muttered.

"Medicus, Omega, Isis, Summer, and Rook." And with a barely audible crack, she was gone.

Long Island, Camp Half-Blood

Saskia materialised just outside the border of Camp Half-Blood, while she had permission from the gods themselves, she didn't want to push her luck with them as they were very powerful allies by tearing through their defences and into the camp with their precious children in. She sent the gods a silent prayer and enter the camp normally, as the war-hardened girl trudged to the bright blue big house in heavy combat boots with steel caps and dark trousers meant for infiltration was a dark contrast to the bright and light colours of the children there who were dressed in whites and pinks and blues (basically most colours you can imagine but black with the exception of Nico).

As she entered the big house she was bombarded with an abundance of sound, the initiation video, she thought it was called but it was probably something else; in a room, to the side four people dressed entirely in black peering at a corkboard filled with red staring and photographs all leading to the face of a man who looked quite nondescript, but he obviously held some significance to the 'Sith' as most had begun to call it or the assassins wouldn't have been staring intently at all the intel they had in him and discussing who they would send in to give the final blow; in another room to the right, the door was closed but she could hear what was going on quite clearly, a squadron was planning their next attack; then she made her way down the hall to the door at the very end of the hall, it was closed it was never closed, things must have really gotten serious for them. She knocked on the door and entered, Percy was at the end of the pool table, Annabeth next to him signifying that she was his second in command, Clarisse was scowling as usual, but then everyone was, they had a right to. It was a war.

"Omega, you are needed." He had been pouring over a map with about a hundred figurines dotted around but started at her voice, he looked up his face set in a grim mask of determination, a silvery pink scar ran along his right eye to the corner of his mouth, one eye a lifeless grey, the other a striking sea green and stood. "Come, I need to brief you of your new mission."

"Yes, Genesis," they both left the room and that was when Percy Jackson, codename Omega, commander of the first phalanx exploded, "We had almost finished planning out our next attack!" He shouted, "What is so important for you to pull me out of doing that, you know that I have a huge role in the planning of our attacks!"

"I have a mission and have been sent by them" she looked very pointedly at the sky, "to collect a group of superheroes known as The Avengers and they are having a bit of trouble believing that there is anything but science in the world.".

Percy huffed but nodded, "I assume I am not the only one you are collecting to show them the true world." Saskia nodded but said nothing else on the matter other than "Hold on to my arm very tightly, I'm going to apparate."


End file.
